Hearts and Hooves Day
|Previous = Read It and Weep |Next = A Friend in Deed}} Hearts and Hooves Day is the seventeenth episode of the second season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the forty-third episode overall. The Cutie Mark Crusaders create a strong love potion, or love poison, as they later find out, in hopes of making Miss Cheerilee and Big McIntosh each other's "special somepony", but when they discover the serious side effects of the concoction, they quickly regret their actions.__TOC__ Release The episode was released on iTunes two days prior to its scheduled television debut with the erroneous air-date of "Feb 11, 2011", and was removed within a few hours. Online Puzzle Game A Flash game called "Hearts and Hooves Day Puzzles" was made available on Hasbro.com ten days before the episode's scheduled airing. The puzzles include several images of Big McIntosh, Cheerilee, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, set at a picnic, at the treehouse, and at other locations. A few of the images feature two small glasses filled with a hot-pink drink, and one of the images features Cheerilee in a nuptial veil. Summary Finding a special somepony The episode opens with the Cutie Mark Crusaders creating an enormous Hearts and Hooves Day card for Cheerilee. When they show it to Cheerilee, she thanks them, but says she doesn't have a special somepony, so the Crusaders immediately take action to find her one. They search for the best possible stallion for their teacher, but their early choices are either unsuitable or already have special someponies. When they spot Big McIntosh piling haystacks, they eagerly ask if he has a special somepony, and when he answers no, they decide he and Cheerilee are right for each other. Sweetie Belle suggests that as Big Mac is so shy, it will be up to Cheerilee to ask him. The Crusaders set up a picnic, and lure Cheerilee there by asking her to identify a tree near the gazebo. Big McIntosh arrives with a toolbox to fix the gazebo, but finds the three fillies have already done so. The trio dashes off and hides in a bush, spying on the couple as they awkwardly chat. They're excited when Cheerilee appears to be leaning in for a kiss, but she's only noticing something stuck in Big Mac's teeth, much to the Crusaders' dismay. The love potion Dejected that they were unable to help Cheerilee and McIntosh get together, they bump into Twilight Sparkle, who is reading a book about Hearts and Hooves Day. According to the book, the tradition was started because of a love potion. The Cutie Mark Crusaders ask to borrow the book, which Twilight allows. She tries to add another book, which resembles the storybook read from at the beginning of Friendship is Magic, part 1, but finds the fillies have already gone. The Cutie Mark Crusaders immediately rush to their clubhouse to create the concoction using "a tuft of cloud" and "a bright rainbow's glow". The book then instructs to stir with a pegasus feather. The potions turns bright pink with hearts bubbling out. Later that day, they bring Cheerilee and Big Mac together once more to test the potion, telling them it is punch they made. While they hide in the bushes, Cheerilee finally realizes the fillies' plan to bring them together and tells Big Mac to play along and try the "punch". They drink it and the potion quickly takes effect. Cheerilee asks the stallion to be her "very special somepony", and Big Mac accepts. The girls are excited by their success, until they begin to hear the couple calling each other endearing pet names, such as "shmoopy-doopy sweetie-weetie pony pie" and "cutie-patootie lovie-dovie honey-bunny". Disgusted by this strange level of love, they wonder what's gone wrong. Realizing their mistake Back in their clubhouse, Sweetie Belle finds out they may not have given them a love potion, but a love poison. The book states that a long time ago, an Earth prince had given an Pegasus unicorn princess the drink intending for it to make her fall in love with him. However, they were so lost in each other's eyes, they were unable to perform their duties, and their kingdom fell into ruin. Apple Bloom panics, believing they may have put Ponyville in the same predicament. After finding out the antidote, which is to prevent the ponies afflicted by the poison from looking into each other's eyes for an hour, they go to Sugarcube Corner, where Cheerilee and Big Mac are sharing a milkshake. Mrs. Cake mentions that two ponies so clearly in love will probably want to plan a wedding soon, which Sweetie Belle then suggests to Cheerilee and Big Mac. Sweetie Belle decides that if they can keep the two love-struck ponies away long enough to "prepare" for the wedding, the spell will wear off. Breaking the spell Sweetie Belle helps Cheerilee select a wedding dress at Carousel Boutique while barricading the dressing room with random items to keep her inside, including Rarity's fainting couch (last seen in Lesson Zero), and a kitchen sink (last seen in Suited For Success as a gag). Apple Bloom helps Big Mac select diamonds, as Scootaloo keeps track of how much time they still need to keep Big Mac and Cheerilee apart. While Apple Bloom is consulting Scootaloo on this, Big Mac quickly purchases a diamond for Cheerilee and hurries to Carousel Boutique. Apple Bloom asks Scootaloo to hurry and warn Sweetie Belle, while she attempts to slow down Big Mac. However, the stallion is too strong to be stopped. Being weighed down by oxen and a cart full of anvils fails to stop him, and even being tethered to a house only slows him down. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo dig a large hole and place a mattress at the bottom. When Big Mac reaches Carousel Boutique, he falls into the pit, and Cheerilee rushes to his aid. The Cutie Mark Crusaders do their best to prevent their eyes from meeting, and the spell is broken by the time Cheerilee jumps in, who is then perplexed as to why she is at the bottom of a large pit with Big Mac while wearing a wedding veil. The CMC explain that the events that led up to this were because of their selfish motives to make them fall in love with each other, and apologize for the ordeal. Cheerilee and Big Mac decide that a proper punishment would be for them to complete all of Big Mac's chores. When the CMC finish, Big Mac and Cheerilee decide to have lunch at the gazebo, and call each other sugar bear and pumpkin pie (they wink at each other afterwards behind the fillies' backs) as they walk into the sunset, which horrifies the Cutie Mark Crusaders to the thought that they are still under the love potion. Ponies featured in the musical sequence The musical sequence led by Sweetie Belle features some more common ponies and some unusual ponies, which are all listed in the table below. Quotes :Scootaloo: I think we're gonna need a bigger envelope. :Cheerilee: It's lovely. And so... big! :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: Hi Miss Cheerilee. :Cheerilee: So you three said you needed help identifying a tree you found here near the gazebo? :ricochet :Cheerilee: dryly That's an apple tree. :Apple Bloom: "Oh c'mon, Miss Cheerilee...Ask him to be your very special somepony." :Sweetie Belle: gasp Oh my gosh, look! :leans her face towards McIntosh's :Cheerilee: Big Mac... :Big McIntosh: Eeyup? :Cheerilee: You have something stuck in your teeth. :scratch :Sweetie Belle: OH COME ON!! :Cheerilee: Would you three like to tell us why it was so very important that we meet you her- :Sweetie Belle: -Punch! :Cheerilee: Excuse me? :Sweetie Belle: Punch! We made punch. We were gonna set up a stand and try to sell it but, heh, we needed some pony to taste-test it first. :Apple Bloom: Yup. :Sweetie Belle: We thought you two would be perfect together... To test it... Together. So, ah, we'll just leave you two alone... Together, to test it. :Cheerilee: He's my shmoopy-doopy sweetie-weety pony pie. :Big McIntosh: You're my shmoopy-doopy sweetie-weety pony pie. :Cheerilee: Girls! Can you explain why I look like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit? :Sweetie Belle: We may have given you the teeny-tiniest bit of love potion... that may have turned out to actually be a love poison, and you may have gone just a teeny-tiniest bit nutty. :Cheerilee: Since you three are doing all of his chores, Big Mac and I thought we'd have a picnic at the gazebo. Ready, sugar bear? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup, pumpkin pie. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: gasp NOOOOO!!! Gallery See also *The Perfect Stallion References pl:Dzień Serc i Podków de:Herz- und Huf-Tag Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes Category:Season 2 episodes